My Familiar
by PoisnousPixie
Summary: When a young magic user reaches the age of ten, they're given the chance to pick their familiar, a being that will be a life long companion for them. Having a familiar teaches responsibility, and helps with magical workings humans can't do alone. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

They were all so tiny, just little squirmy things that looked so fuzzy and cute. Arthur peered into the box, trying his best to focus on them, to find that right one that called out to him, but he couldn't quite feel anything, just a sense of failure where his older brother had succeeded. He was pulling away, about to tell his brother and the woman that had brought the baby familiars to their home that he couldn't feel anything, when there was a tiny yipping sound. He almost ignored the sound, but couldn't not glance back at the familiars, spotting one- just a bit smaller then the rest, squirming and fighting hard to get out from under another.

Without much thought, Arthur reached inside to help the little bunny get free, but the moment his fingers brushed against soft white fur, he knew he'd not failed at all. He'd just needed a little help, was all. With gentle hands, he lifted the rabbit into his arms, cradling it, and turned to smile at his brother. He'd found his familiar, oddly enough.

The creature in his arms was squirmy and wiggly, nuzzling blindly at his shirt, before settling to sleep supported fully by his arms and pressed against him for warmth.

"I was starting to think ye would'na find one," The woman chirped, moving to peek at the rabbit in his arms, "This one is a bit o' a runt, very young. His eyes are'na even open yet, so be careful with 'im, ye hear?"

Arthur nodded determinedly, and shot a glare over his shoulder when his brother started to laugh.

"Leave it tae ya to pick the runt 'o the litter!" James snickered, ruffling Arthur's hair. The younger Kirkland ducked away from him and James just laughed a bit harder.

The woman had by now covered the box with a shimmery green clothe, and watched the two with an amused smile. Her own familiar perched on her shoulder in the form of a raven, "Ye take good care o' him."

Arthur nodded at her, giving her a toothy grin, "I will, I promise!"

Letting out a soft laugh, the woman patted his shoulder, and turned her gaze to James, "Ye'll be helping me out tae my cart, won't ye, Jimmy?"

With a huff, James nodded, and moved to lift the heavy box up, following the woman out of the small house, his familiar following at his heels.

Left alone in the house with his little rabbit, Arthur moved to where his bed sat in the corner, sitting and making himself comfortable, back to the wall, his familiar in his lap. With gentle hands, he stroked the soft newborn fur, and wondered what his familiar would be like.

All familiars started like this, of course. As rabbits, or cats, just tiny little creatures, but over time they would change. Most could take on a nearly human appearance, his brother's often preferred to appear human, but his animal shapes were often that of a lion or a large dog. Arthur knew there was a witch in the far East who's familiar could take the form of a dragon. So he hoped his could grow to be strong and powerful as well.

It was hard to imagine though with such a tiny, helpless little thing. But he supposed everything must start that way. He wasn't much more then that himself yet, often having to depend on James for most everything, but someday... someday he would be great, and that would be reflected in his familiar, they would be amazing, even if they started so small, as the runts of their litters.

One day...

* * *

James - Scotland

**Notes;** The familiars in this story are very loosely based on the traditional familiars associated with Witches. For this they hold the ability to shift between different forms, usually a base animal form (usually a cat, rabbit or type of bird), their form used to protect their witch/wizard (such as a lion, wolf, bear), and their human form (which is harder for them to hold, but might be preferable to keep them from being so noticeable).


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

It took Arthur's familiar three weeks before his first partial transformation. In that time, Arthur had doted on the little rabbit, who's fur grew even whiter, and eyes opened to reveal deep red. He spoke to the rabbit, carried it everywhere, cuddled and gave all his love to the little being, and for once James, nor his own familiar, didn't pick on him. They kept oddly quiet about the whole thing.

Arthur hadn't named his little bunny yet, wanting to get to know him before doing so. But for those first three weeks there seemed to be no magic in the little thing. Sure, Arthur could feel their bond, but the rabbit hardly did anything unusual for a rabbit. James told him not to worry, and Owen, he oldest brother who came to visit assured him it just took time. James had fussed when Owen told Arthur, Niels, James' familiar, had taken two months to even attempt a transformation.

So, when at three weeks, the rabbit finally did so, Arthur felt mixed relief and pride. The transformation wasn't quite complete, with long bunny ears falling on either side of the familiar's head, and pale coloring and red eyes transferring. He was still small, like a child half Arthur's age, and he didn't talk so much as babble nonsensically, and the most interesting of all was the fluffy white tail that had followed him into human form.

He clung to Arthur, and followed him from place to place on shaky legs, and never strayed far. He had a horrible habit of biting his fingers and tugging his ears, and the only thing Arthur could him to wear a ratty old knitted sweater that Arthur, himself, had worn so long it had gone soft and thin. The first time he strayed from Arthur's side, he smacked Niels on the nose with a brittle stick- the stick cracked and Niels wasn't hurt, but he roared at the rabbit regardless, and the bunny scampered back to Arthur's side, ears flopping and eyes wide, trembling only slightly.

Arthur finally picked a name for the bunny, though he wasn't sure why he chose it, it simply felt right. They were stretched out on his bed, his nose buried in a book, and the bunny sprawled over his back when it came to him. He rolled over, upsetting his familiar, but quickly calming the little creature by stroking his ears, "Gilbert. That's what I'll call ye."

The newly named familiar tilted his head, and pushed up from where he now lay sprawled over Arthur's stomach to lick at Arthur's nose, which Arthur took as agreement.

Gilbert it was, then.


End file.
